The Vampire Diaries
by genevaaaa
Summary: My own little spin of The Vampire Diaries.  Everything's going well in Mystic Falls when mysterious Demetria Cross comes to town searching for her sister. Both Stefan and Damon try and find her true motives until everything gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert walked lazily through the woods behind the Salvatore mansion late one afternoon when Stefan stopped suddenly in his tracks.

"Stefan? What's going on?" Elena asked with deep concern.

"Go, stand over there Elena." Stefan said, pointing behind him to a group of trees while he looked around him, searching for something. Elena ran to where she was told as Stefan continued to search.

Stefan heard movement behind him and he spun around, looking up and down and all around him. "Stefan Salvatore." A voice said from behind him, he turned on his heel to see a girl, with long, black hair, and dark emerald green eyes smiling at him. "It's good to see you again my old friend." She walked a little bit closer towards him and looked him up and down. "You look good Stefan."

"What are you doing here Demetria?" Stefan asked, a curious look crossing upon his face, making him furrow his brow.

"Now, come on Stefan, do I have to have a motive to return to Mystic Falls?" Demetria laughed softly at him.

"When it comes to you, yes, usually you do." Stefan said sternly. He crossed his arms and looked at Demetria hard, knowing there was an ulterior motive to her mysterious return to the town.

"Fine, you caught me. I do have a reason to return. But, before I spill my guts to you Stefan, let me ask you a question. What was your reason for your return to Mystic Falls?" She stopped walking in circles and looked at Stefan dead on. She raised her eyebrow and noticed Stefan look at the group of trees off to his side that Elena had disappeared into. "Ah, so she's here, in the woods? Why don't you ask her to come out, be a little friendly? I don't bite… hard." Demetria winked at the last word.

"Elena, don't. Just stay where you are." Stefan said, leaning to look and make sure Elena was safe.

"Well, that's just rude Stefan. Why can't your little human come out and play?" Demetria pouted. "I'm not going to hurt her. I don't feed off of humans anymore. Strictly blood bags. You know, getting more adapted to the new vampy times." She smiled at Stefan, whose expression hadn't changed. "So don't be a grouch. Elena, is it?" She looked at Stefan and noticed his sour expression. "Ah, well then, Elena! Come out and play? Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. And plus, I'm pretty sure Stefan won't let me harm you anyway." Elena came out from behind the trees and stood by Stefan's side. "Wow," Demetria said, amazed. "You do look just like her." She looked Elena up and down and then turned to Stefan. "Now I see why."

"Why are you here Demetria?" Stefan asked again, now that Demetria was done playing around.

"I came back to find my sister, and rumor has it, she came back to Mystic Falls, and you would be the one to know where she would be." Demetria walked up to Stefan and looked him dead in the eyes, "Now Stefan, where is she?"

"I don't know Demetria, I honestly don't know." He said, keeping a straight face.

"Fine, I'll just have to find her myself." She said, turning on her heel and starting to walk away. "Oh," She yelled over her shoulder. "Nice meeting you Elena!" And at that she was gone.

"Stefan?" Elena finally spoke up. "Who was she and why was she asking about her sister and how do you know them?"

"Her name's Demetria Cross. She's a friend, a very old friend." Was all he could say, for his face was stricken with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon Salvatore was pouring himself a drink when a voice behind him spoke up suddenly.

"You're still stuck on the Bourbon Damon?" Demetria said, leaning against the couch behind Damon.

Damon spun around quickly to see Demetria, arms crossed, strikingly gorgeous, and the same vicious smile she had always had, playing across her face. "Demetria?"

"Seems like things never change do they?" She laughed, moving from the couch and over to Damon, pouring herself a drink. She raised her glass to his and smiled, "Cheers."

Damon raised his glass, a confused look playing upon his face. "You're back?" He said as he finished his glass in one drink.

Demetria set her finished glass upon the table and looked Damon in the eyes. "For now." She said, looking around the house. "Fifty years later and it still looks exactly the same."

"Yeah, we really don't feel like redecorating here. Takes too much time." Damon said, following Demetria with a questionable look. "So… What are you doing back here?"

"I need something Damon, and I hear that you and your brother can help me get it." She said, turning to Damon, smiling.

"What is it?"

"Oh, I can't tell you."

Suddenly, Damon sent Demetria flying across the room. He landed on top of her, pinning her to the ground as he held her to the floor by her neck. "I'm going to ask you again Demetria, what are you doing back here?"

Demetria laughed underneath him and smiled slightly at Damon. She quickly pushed Damon off of her and sent him flying into the wall behind him, pinning him against it. "You forget Damon, that I'm a 500 year old vampire. I'm a lot stronger, smarter, and a hell of a lot faster than you." Damon struggled underneath her grip against the wall. He started choking when Demetria finally let him go.

"Yeah," Damon gasped, rubbing at his throat. "I do forget that. It's probably because I've only seen you twice in the past 150 years that I've known you."

"And I'm terribly sorry about that Damon, I've just been searching for something and I'm making sure that nothing stops me from getting it." Demetria said, sliding onto the couch in the day room.

"You sound like someone else I know." Damon said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Oh please, do not compare me to my sister Damon. You know I hate that." She said, looking into the fire. "But speaking of my sister-"

"Damon, I have to talk to you." Stefan and Elena had quickly walked into the house, rushing to find Damon, who jumped up and walked over to them, looking at the two of them curiously. "It's Demetria. She's-"

"She's here." Damon said, cutting his brother off mid sentence.

"She's what?" Stefan said, a worried look crossing his face.

Damon turned and looked over into the dayroom where Demetria was sitting. She sat up and turned to face the Salvatore brother's and Elena. She waved at Stefan and smiled. "Beat you to it." She laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How could you let her in here Damon?" Stefan hissed at his brother in the kitchen.

"Do you really think I had a choice Stefan? You know her, she goes where she wants. And plus, it's not like this house is protected against other vampires. It's not like she has to be invited in here or anything." Damon said lazily, looking back into the day room every few minutes.

"So, why didn't you tell her to leave?"

"Yeah, like that would really work. 'Hey Demetria, I know you're a centuries old vampire who could possibly kill me with one hand and all but could you please leave mine and my brothers house?' Yeah, sounds like a great plan brother. Why don't you try it?" Damon said, walking away from Stefan.

"If you two really didn't want me here, all you actually had to do was say so." Demetria said, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. Both of the brothers spun to face her, questioned looks upon both of their faces. "Centuries old vampire, I can hear a lot better than you think." She said, crossing her arms and laughing slightly.

"You don't have to go Demetria." Damon said, walking over towards her.

"Yes Damon, she does."Stefan said, following his brother.

"Now come off it you two. Make up your minds, am I welcome or not? It's not like I'm here to ruin your lives or anything. I just came back into town to get something. That's all." She said, rolling her eyes and heading back towards the day room where Elena was sitting on the couch, staring into the fireplace.

"What do you want?" Stefan said as she walked away.

"Like I told your brother, I can't tell you." She said, not turning to look back at him.

"Why not?"

"It's… Complicated."

"Come on Demetria, if you came all this way for something that you can't tell us about, why are you here in our house?" Damon said, looking Demetria square in the eyes.

Demetria sighed; she knew she couldn't keep anything from Damon. He knew her too well. "Fine, I need to see my sister."

"Your sister? Why do you need to see her?" Stefan said, coming up beside Damon.

"She has something I need, and rumor has it, you two know where she is." Demetria looked from one brother to the other, trying to see a trace of something, anything, on their faces of her sister's whereabouts.

"We can't do that Demetria." Stefan said sternly.

"Why? Why the hell not Stefan?" Demetria said angrily. She was getting fed up with looking for her sister and she had hoped that the Salvatore brothers would finally be her last stop. "She's my damn sister, why in the world can't you tell me where she is?"

"Because we don't know where she is." Damon said quickly, getting Demetria's attention quickly from Stefan.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said, sighing and moving to go sit on the couch.

"No, she was here a while back but we haven't heard from her since." He said, going to sit beside her, pouring his self a drink.

Stefan and Elena left the room, leaving Damon to deal with Demetria. "Stefan," Elena whispered once Stefan acknowledged that it was safe to speak. "Who's her sister? Who is she looking for?"

Stefan looked around, making sure that Demetria hadn't followed them. "Katherine."

"What?" Elena said, surprised. "But I thought Katherine's last name was Pierce?"

"It is."

"But you said Demetria's name was Cross?" Elena looked at Stefan, confused.

"It's a long story and I don't know it. But they are sister's, in some way." Stefan said, thinking.

* * *

><p>"So Damon, why are you lying to me?" Demetria said, pouring herself a drink also.<p>

"What?" Damon said, after choking on his Bourbon.

"You're lying to me, I can tell."

"I would never." Damon said, acting surprised.

"Damon, just because it was 1845 when I first met you, doesn't mean I don't remember everything I learned about you that summer. And one thing I'll never forget is the way you act when you lie to me."

"And how is that?"

"You smile, throw in that charm that you know is irresistible to any woman with some sense, and you have a drink." She said, pointing at his glass as she said the last part.

Damon looked down at his drink and set it down on the table in front of him. "You remember all of that do you?" Demetria nodded at him, smiling. "Well, I'm not the same man you met back in 1845 Demetria, I'm not human anymore."

"Oh, I know this Damon. 150 years later and you still look the same and you're still walking on this earth tells me that much. But I do know, that deep down in that vicious evil vampire self of yours, you're still the same man I fell in love with 150 years ago." She smiled at him and ran her fingers through the back of his hair.


End file.
